The Legendary Saga: Plumber Meets Hedgehog
by FunniDood
Summary: After being invited to Princess Peach's New Year's Eve Party, Mario and his friends find themselves facing Sonic. At first, rivals, they have no choice but to team up and destroy the evil plans of their arch-enemies. Lot's of action, story and drama!
1. The Beginning! Preperations!

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning! Preparations!**_

_Dear Mario,_

_I'm more than happy to announce that you're invited to my New Year's Eve party.  
A whole variety of festivities and a grand feast will be held at the castle.  
I can't wait to see you and Luigi.  
Please, be here by 6:00._

_From, Peach._

* * *

A letter from Peach. No surprise there. Mario had been getting a bunch of them lately.

It was a cold, freezing December morning. It was the day before New Years Eve. In the Mushroom Kingdom, it was like a Winter Wonderland. Every inch of grass was covered with soft snow that would crunch under your feet with every step. Icicles sparkled in the light while hanging off the roofs of Mushroom houses. There was a light breeze that felt soothing when it brushed through your face. Children would go outside and make snow angels, have snowball fights and build snowman. Yes, everything was peaceful in the Mushroom Kingdom.

In one particular house, our hero, Mario, was busy in his living room.

The living room was a place to relax from all the adventures the Mario Bros. had. There was a huge window, which had a great view of the castle. The living room had a fireplace.  
Various pictures of the Mario Bros. were hanging on the walls. A wooden table, crafted to shape like a mushroom, was standing in the middle of the room. On the table,  
was a beautiful pot of Fire Flowers, given by Princess Peach for Mario's 24th birthday. There were two comfy arm chairs. One was red, one was green.

Mario was sitting in the red arm chair. He wasn't wearing his trademark cap or his brown work boots. His feet was relaxing up on a footstool. He was happily reading Peach's letter.

"Hey, Luigi!" shouted Mario. "We got invited to Peach's New Years Eve party!"

"Oh really?" Luigi shouted back. He was in the kitchen cooking both him and his brother breakfast.

"Yeah! We need to be there by-a six o' clock. There's gonna be a ton of fun events planned!"

"Will there be lot's-a spaghetti?"

"Umm...I have no clue Luigi!"

Mario was happy he and his brother were in invited. Peach invited the Mario Bros. to every party she held.

"Boy! I hope it won't get hectic like it did at the Christmas party!" Luigi said as he walked in, carrying two plates of Yoshi Egg-Omelet. "Here." said Luigi, handing Mario his plate.

"Did you add extra cheese on mine?" asked Mario.

"You bet, bro!" said Luigi.

Mario took the first bite. "I can't wait for the party! I'll get to see Peach in her most exquisite dress!"

"Why are you so willing to see Peach again?" questioned Luigi. "I mean, we just saw her at the Christmas party five days ago!"

"Well...yeah..." said Mario. He was turning red. "It's just that she is the most beautiful person in the world! I want to see her everyday!"

"Hmm...it sounds like lust to me."

"What? No, Luigi! It's not like that! We're just really close friends!"

"Whatever you say, bro!" said Luigi, digging his way into his omelet.

Mario looked down into his omelet. Peach and him were the best of friends since childhood. He didn't think of them both as a couple. It would be awkward to him.

"Well anyway, I guess we should go shopping for new tuxedos." said Luigi, finishing up his omelet. "The ones we have right now wouldn't fit us anymore! Especially for you, fatty!"

"Hey! You take that back!" screamed Mario.

Luigi laughed. "Haha! Just kidding. Here, I'll wash the dishes."

* * *

At the castle, everyone was getting ready for the New Year's Eve Party. The Toad's were setting up the fireworks, already doing the cooking, and decorating the halls with bright, shining lights. The princess was helping with hanging up the lights in the grand ballroom, where the indoor part of the party would be held.

"Princess! The Ferris wheel you ordered has arrived!" said Toadsworth.

Toadsworth is the eldest of all Toads and longtime steward of Princess Peach. He took care of her ever since she was a baby. At first, he used to be reluctant about the Mario Bros. but after they saved Peach from Bowser once, he trusts them dearly.

"Please tell them to move it to the castle courtyard." said Peach.

"Indeed I will!" exclaimed Toadsworth. "Alright, my boys! Follow me to the courtyard!"

"My goodness! Everybody is so busy today!" Peach said, looking around at everyones hard work. "I cannot wait for the party tomorrow. It's going to be marvelous!"

"Boy, princess!" said one of the Toads. He was carrying a box of fireworks to the courtyard. "You really are excited for New Year's Eve."

"Indeed I am. I'm hoping everyone will make it to the party!"

"Ha! I doubt anyone will miss it!" exclaimed Toad. "I mean, you **_DO_** make the best cakes in the whole entire kingdom!"

"Why thank you." said Peach. Then she sighed.

"What's wrong, princess?" asked Toad.

"I'm just hoping Bowser won't ruin it this time, like he did at the Christmas party."

"Don't worry princess! The Mario Bros. will be here to protect you!"

Peach laughed. "That's true."

"Well, I better get back to carrying these fireworks to the courtyard." said Toad. He picked up the box of fireworks and exited the ballroom.

Princess Peach sighed. "I better go check how the cake is going." She headed for the kitchen...

* * *

It was early afternoon when the Mario Bros. went shopping for their tuxedos at the Mushroom Mall.

The Mushroom Mall was huge! Each floor would have more than 20 floors on it. There was a fountain right in the middle of the mall that would shoot out a huge water blast every 5 minutes. Just when the Mario Bros. entered the mall, all they could hear was the rustling and bustling of shoppers everywhere.

"Hey! Mario! Let's try this store!" said Luigi, pointing to a store called, "Shroom Wardrobe" It was beside a store that sold sports wear called "ShroomLocker". The front of the store had a huge mushroom with flashing neon words saying, 'Shroom Wardrobe" in the middle.

"This looks like a reasonable store." said Mario. "Let's-a go!"

The Mario Bros. walked into the store. The store had a huge selection of clothing on sale. From pants to t-shirts, hats to touques, socks to gloves. The store was filled with clothing from the floor to the ceiling. All the Mario Bros. could do was stare in awe.

"Mamamia!!" both Mario and Luigi exclaimed.

"This place is huge!" said Mario.

"Okay! Where's the tux section?" asked Luigi.

"Umm..." Mario checked the whole store. "Oh, Luigi! There it is! It's beside the Overalls section."

"Awesome! That reminds me, should I get new overalls?"

"Ugh....you have enough overalls Luigi." Mario said, walking towards the Tuxedo section.

"Pssh! Just asking!"

Soon, the Mario Bros. we're dressing up in all different types of tuxedos. It took them an hour to find there perfect fit. They both chose a black tie, which came with a black silk bow tie, a white dress shirt, a low-cut waistcoat, trousers, and a dinner jacket. After deciding which tux to buy, they both headed for the cashier desk.

"Wow!" said the cashier Toad. "What's the fancy occasion for you guys to wear tux?"

"It's for the Princess' New Year's Eve Party!" answered Mario.

"Hehe! Lucky you guys! I gotta work on New Year's Eve!"

"Dang!" said Luigi. "Did you ever think about quiting?"

"Luigi!" shouted Mario!

Not too far away from them, a Koopa Troopa was looking through some wardrobe when he overheard the conversation between the Mario Bros. and the cashier. Quickly, the Koopa Troopa rushed out of the store, and ran towards a cruel, menacing looking castle, shrouded with dark, demonic clouds, far away from the Mushroom Kingdom...

* * *

"WHAT!!!!!"

"It's true my lord. The Mushroom Kingdom is holding a New Year's Eve Party."

"WITHOUT ME!!! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME...AGAIN!!"

They throne room shook violently from the sound waves that came from the one and only terrifying beast known as, Bowser.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" shouted Bowser. "WHY WOULD PRINCESS PEACH INVITE THOSE PESKY PLUMBERS AND NOT ME? I'VE KNOWN HER MUCH LONGER THAN THOSE DORK BROTHERS!"

"Sir! Please quiet down!" said the Koopa Troopa. "You're whining like a toddler who doesn't get anything he wants."

"What did you say to me?" Bowser said in a intimidating voice.

".....nothing!" squeaked the Koopa Troopa.

"Grr..that's it! If they won't invite me again, then I'm gonna crash that party!" said Bowser.

"Sir! Don't you remember what happened the last time you attempted to crash a party?"

"Hmm...yeah, I remember, the Christmas party. Don't remind me of that night!"

"Well, your Grouchiness, what are you gonna do now?"

Bowser stood up from his throne and paced back and forth, thinking of how he was going to handle the situation.

"Aha!" Bowser exclaimed. "I've got it! I have the perfect way of crashing that party and defeating the Mario Bros.!"

"What is it, your Ugliness?" asked the Koopa Troopa.

Suddenly, Bowser headed out of his throne room and into his library. Koopa Troopa had no choice but to follow.

Inside his library, there were hundreds and hundreds of books that were stacked on big shelves. There were books of all genres. Mystery, action, adventure, horror and even romance!

"Wow, your Stinkiness, you certainly do alot of reading" complimented the Koopa Troopa. He was amazed at the vast amounts of books that Bowser had kept.

"Hmph! Don't think I actually read these books!" explained Bowser. "I only have these books for show!"

Bowser looked high and low trying to find the book he needed. He regretted buying all these books. It made him feel like a bookworm. It was not what evil villains were supposed to do. Read books all day. And it was tiring for him to find one book out of a thousand.

"Ha! Found it."

Bowser found the book he needed and took it out of it's shelf. He blew off the dust, trying not to sneeze from the debris.

"Umm...what are you doing with that book, King Bowser?" asked the Koopa Troopa.

"Read what the title says!" said Bowser, throwing the book into the Koopa Troopa's face. He picked it up and read the title.

"_Legend of the Seven Chaos Emeralds_"

"Umm....what does that have to do with anything?" asked the Koopa Troopa.

"Well," said Bowser. "I thought to myself that we always seem to use brute force and power to try and stop the Mario Bros. I thought, 'Hey, why not try something else? Why not try something involving ancient artifacts and stuff like that!' So I remembered this book that talked about these Chaos Emeralds that had unlimited power in them and anyone who possessed even just one of these babies would almost be unstoppable!"

"Okay...but what does that have to do with our problem?" questioned the Koopa Troopa, still looking at the book.

"Grr..." Bowser growled, impatient of the Koopa Troopa's stupidity. "What I'm trying to say is, we should try to get one of these emeralds and use it against Mario!"

"Ohh! Now I get it!"

"Yeah...finally!"

"But your Grouchiness, how are you gonna obtain one of these emeralds?"

"Hehe....no worries!" Bowser said. Suddenly, he took the book out of the Koopa Troopa's hands and flipped through the book to a certain page. "The book clearly says that these Chaos Emeralds are located in a planet called Earth!"

"Earth? Isn't that where we live in?" asked the Koopa Troopa.

"NO!!" shouted Bowser. "We live in the Mushroom World! Earth is a totally different planet! Get your facts straight!"

"Sorry...your Stinkiness." apologized the Koopa Troopa. "But sir, how are you going to get to planet Earth?"

"Don't worry!" said Bowser. "Kamek will handle the traveling. Now, tell the Koopa Army to get ready for the trip to Earth!"

"Yes, your Rancidness. But when are we leaving?"

"TONIGHT, OF COURSE!! CAN'T YOU THINK FOR ONCE!"

"Sorry, your Queasiness!" said the Koopa Troopa. Then he turned and left the library to tell the news about the King's plan.

"Bwahahah! This will be it. After all these years, I will finally defeat the Mario Bros!" Bowser exclaimed. "BWAHAHAHAHAH!"

.

.

_To be continued..._

_Will Bowser actually succeed in his plan? Stay tuned to find out_!


	2. Invasion! Bowser's Airship Fleet!

_**Chapter 2: Invasion! Bowser's Airship Fleet!**_

"MARIO!" Where's the toothpaste?" screamed Luigi. He was frustrated whenever Mario misplaced the toothpaste.

The Mario Bros. were back at their house, after a long day of shopping to find what to wear for Princess Peach's New Year's Eve Party. The brothers were getting ready for bed.  
Mario was already in his pajamas, reading a book in his bed. Luigi, still in his overalls, had to brush his teeth.

Both the brothers shared the same bedroom. Each had their own bed to sleep in. There was a flat screen television that stood on a drawer, where the Mario Bros. kept their t-shirts,  
socks and underwear in. The Mario Bros. got the television by winning the Mushroom Cup Doubles Tennis Tournament.

"Mamamia!" said Luigi. "MARIO! I can't brush my teeth without toothpaste!"

Mario sighed. He put the book he was reading down, climbed out of his bed and walked to the bathroom. The bathroom was right across the bedroom. When he opened the door, it was a total mess! Lotions, shampoos, conditioners, everything was on the floor! Luigi was rummaging through the medicine cabinet, which was right under the bathroom sink.

"LUIGI!" shouted Mario. "Look at the mess you've made." Luigi quickly looked up.

"Mario!" Luigi stood up. He had a serious look on his face. "You misplaced the toothpaste again! Why does this always happen?"

"Luigi, please! Calm down!" said Mario. "The toothpaste should be beside the hair gel."

"But it isn't, Mario!" exclaimed Luigi. He folded his arms, signaling he was getting more impatient.

This scenario pretty much happened every night, before bed. Mario would always forget where he placed the toothpaste. Then, Luigi would make an angry fit about it. At the end,  
they would always find the toothpaste in an odd spot, because of Mario's clumsiness.

"Hmm...it should be around here somewhere." Mario said, looking around the bathroom. "I mean, the toothpaste couldn't have grown legs and walked off!"

"This isn't a time for jokes, Mario!" Luigi fumed. He went back rummaging into the medicine cabinet. Mario decided to help look for the toothpaste. He checked in the sink.

No toothpaste...

He checked the bathtub.

No toothpaste...

He checked behind the toilet...

"Aha! I found it!" shouted Mario. He picked up the toothpaste from behind the toilet.

"What the-" Luigi looked up. "How did the toothpaste get behind the toilet?"

"Hmm...I don't know." answered Mario. "Here, brush your teeth. Tomorrows a big day!" He handed the toothpaste to Luigi.

"Yeah, I know. Princess Peach's New Year's Eve Party!" said Luigi. He seemed to calm down. He got out his toothbrush and squeezed toothpaste on it. "Just promise me you won't misplace the toothpaste again?"

Mario chuckled. "I'll try! Now, you better clean up this mess!" he pointed to the pile of lotions, shampoos and conditioners on the floor.

Luigi made a face. "B-But Mario!" he whined. "I gotta brush my teeth"

"Well, you need to clean this mess first!" Mario said. He quickly left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Mario? MARIO!"

Mario walked back into the bedroom. He walked towards the closet and opened it. There, was his tuxedo, beside Luigi's. Mario's tux was slightly smaller and wider than Luigi's due to his size, _and weight!_

_Tomorrow will be fantastic!_ Mario thought. He closed the closet. All Mario could think about was the New Year's Eve Party. He just couldn't wait to see Peach again. He tried to stop thinking about it for awhile, but couldn't. He was just too excited. With a grin on his face, he climbed into his bed and continued reading his book.

But Mario didn't know that someone out there, was planning something terrible...

* * *

_Somewhere in the depths of space..._

A fleet of airships were flying through space. There was a huge airship, presumably the main airship, with eight smaller versions following it. Each airship had a propeller replacing the sail, which was used to sustain flight. Cannons were sticking out of the windows, used to attack enemies. Attached on the topmast, was a flag that would wave through the wind. It was coloured black with the gruesome face of the leader of the Koopa Troop army. The one known as...

Bowser...

On the main airship, Koopa Troopas were rustling about, preparing the cannons. Serving as the lookout was a Lakitu, who bravely stood on the bow. Goombas were running on the deck, uncontrollably. Koopa Troopas had to seal them in barrels until needed. Steering the ship, was none other than the Koopa King himself. Beside him was his trusty advisor, high ranking in the Koopa Troop army, Kamek.

"So, Mr. Bowser sir. Do you think this plan will work?" asked Kamek.

Bowser looked at him. "I doubt this plan will fail us. Not even Mario could stop us if we had that unlimited power!"

"If you say so, your Rancidness." Kamek looked at the other airships that followed the main airship. "Do you really think it's necessary to bring the Koopalings with us for such a simplistic task?"

"We're gonna need all the help we can get." Bowser answered. "I don't want this plan to screw up. And besides, I don't trust them alone at my castle."

Bowser had brought his eight Koopalings with him. Each of them commanded an airship that followed Bowser's main airship.

Ludwig von Koopa wass the oldest out of them all. He is highly intelligent out of the eight Koopalings. Lemmy Koopa is the second oldest out of the Koopalings. Despite his size, he can come quite handy at times. Roy Koopa is the brute force of the Koopalings. He likes wearing pink glasses, despite being laughed at by his siblings. Iggy Koopa is the weird mechanical genius of the Koopalings. He has helped built the machinery for Bowser's various plans. Wendy O. Koopa is the greediest of all the Koopalings. She can be quick tempered sometimes. Morton Koopa Jr. is the largest out of his siblings. Even though he is the biggest, he really isn't that strong. Larry Koopa is the hyper one in the family. Bowser Jr. is the youngest out of his brothers and sister. He is the most trusted Koopaling Bowser has ever had.

"Hey! Do you think we could race with these airships?" yelled out Larry.

"Don't you think of that, Larry!" Iggy said. "It took me forever to build all these airships!" He let go of the wheel on his airship and almost crashed into Wendy's airship.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Iggy!" shouted Wendy. She steered out of the way before Iggy's airship thrashed her airship.

"Racing? Awesome idea, Larry!" shouted Lemmy. He steered his airship near Larry's. "Come on! I'll race you to King Dad's ship!"

"Will you guys please behave yourselves!" screamed Ludwig. "I am getting a serious headache out of you two"

"Oh boy!" sighed Junior. His airship was the closest to his father's. "Roy, could you handle Larry and Lemmy?"

"HEY!! SHUT UP YOU TWO BEFORE I MAKE YOU GUYS INTO CHAIN-CHOMP FOOD!" screamed Roy.

There was a long silence between the Koopalings.

"Hehe....that was funny!" Morton Jr. exclaimed.

Back on the main airship, Bowser and Kamek were reviewing their plan to steal the Chaos Emeralds.

"Okay, so in the book, it says that there are seven of these Chaos Emeralds." Bowser explained to Kamek. "I'll be giving the Koopalings one hour for them to find one."

"Hmm...I get it. One Chaos Emerald for each Koopaling." said Kamek. But wait. You have eight Koopalings. What will Junior do then?"

"Don't worry. He'll be coming with me. It said in the book, there is an emerald that is equal to the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds together, called the Master Emerald. I've decided Junior will be the one who will care for it. If we can get that and the seven Chaos Emeralds too, then we've got double the unlimited power!"

"Ooooh! Interesting!" exclaimed Kamek. "So, where are these Emeralds located?"

"They're on a planet called Earth." Bowser answered. "Each Chaos Emerald is said to be located in a temple around Earth. I have a feeling we're getting clos-"

"Target in sight!" yelled the Lookout Lakitu. He was pointing to a blue planet not too far from them.

"Bwahahah!" laughed Bowser, happy to see they were almost there. Then he pulled out a megaphone out of his shell and faced towards the Koopalings airships, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. "Alright, Koopalings! You know the plan, right?"

"Yes, King Dad!" the Koopalings exclaimed.

"Hmph! Then you know what to do then!" He pointed towards Earth. Then, one by one, each Koopaling's airship zoomed past Bowser's ship, heading to the blue planet. Bowser Jr. stayed behind, knowing he had a special mission with his father.

"Okay, dad! I'm ready!" Junior said, gripping hard on his steering wheel.

Bowser let out a snicker. "That's my boy! Now, let's get this job done."

In a split second, Bowser and his son's airships were rocketing towards the Earth...

* * *

_Somewhere on Earth.._.

It was a sunny day in Empire City. It was famous for being the largest city to date. People came all around the world to see this high rise metropolis. Empire City's buildings stretched way up into the sky. The park is a place where people can enjoy a pleasant walk. Various small ponds can be spotted throughout it. A humongous fountain can be found right in the middle. The park is also a place where one can spot our blue hero, buying himself a chili dog.

"Two chili dogs please!" exclaimed Sonic the Hedgehog. The hot dog vendor gave exactly what he wanted.

"That'll be 100 rings." told the hot dog vendor. Sonic gave the exact change.

Sonic walked off, he didn't eat his chili dogs yet. He was waiting for someone.

_When is she gonna be here?_ thought Sonic. He sat on a park bench, putting the two chili dogs beside him. He couldn't wait to eat.

Surprisingly, he was waiting for Amy. He'd promise her a date after saving the world from a gargantuan, hyper energy organism called Dark Gaia. After the battle against Dark Gaia, accompanied by his friend Chip, who sacrificed himself to save Sonic, Tails gave him a lift in his Tornado 1 to Shamar, where Amy and Professer Pickle were waiting for them. They held a party to celebrate the success of saving the world. During the party, Amy asked Sonic if they could go on a date, and he gladly accepted, much to everyone's astonishment at the party.

But to Sonic's dismay, Amy was late...

_I hope she's okay_. Sonic thought. He looked at the chili dogs. They were still warm, seeing a little bit of steam coming from the chili.

It was weird for Sonic, going on a date with Amy. What made it weirder for him was, he was actually looking forward to it. But you couldn't have a date by yourself.

He was starting to relax on the bench when...

"SONIC!!!!"

Sonic looked around him. He thought it was Amy, but it wasn't.

"UP HERE, SONIC!"

Sonic looked up. It was Tails, flying in the Tornado 1. He was circling right above where Sonic was.

"Tails!" shouted Sonic. "What are you doing here?"

"It's about Knuckles!" Tails shouted back. Then he lowered the Tornado near to where Sonic was, landing it in the grass. He stopped the engine. "He said it's an emergency!"

"Is someone trying to steal the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Something like that." said Tails. "He said these floating pirate ships are coming towards Angel Island, and he thinks Eggman is coming to raid the Master Emerald."

"Hmm..." Sonic thought for a moment. "I guess we've gotta back him up then."

Tails eyes started to widen. "Does that mean-"

"Yep!" Sonic exclaimed. Suddenly, he jumped onto the Tornados wing. "Let's go!"

Without hesitation, Tails started the engine, and they were in the air in no time.

During the flight, Sonic thought about his date.

_Amy will understand__. _Sonic thought._ At least I hope she will..._

* * *

_Near Angel Island..._

"Sonic! Look over there!" Tails said, pointing over to a floating island.

It was none other than Angel Island. The island was inhabited with lots of various areas. It was filled with various ruins of the ancient city that was once on the island. It had a complicated water system in it. Around the island, was a group of floating ruins, called the Sky Sanctuary. Angel Island is the home to the Master Emerald. The emerald itself kept the island afloat in the sky. The person who was put to guard the Master Emerald was none other than Knuckles. From where Sonic and Tails were, it was a great view of the island.

"There's Knuckles!" said Tails. He pointed to the red Echidna, waving at them with both arms. He was standing near the altar of the Master Emerald.

"Alright Tails. Let's land this thing!" Sonic said. Tails swiftly flew down, then gently landed the Tornado near the altar to the Master Emerald. Sonic jumped off the plane, running up the stairs to where the Master Emerald and Knuckles were, with Tails close by.

"Glad you guys could make it." greeted Knuckles.

"Alright, Knuckles. Where are the floating pirate ships?" asked Sonic.

"Wait, how _do_ you know about the floating pirate ships?" asked Knuckles, raising an eybrow.

"Oh, Tails told me." said Sonic. He pointed to Tails.

"Hey Knux!" exclaimed Tails.

"Grr...don't call me Knux!" argued Knuckles.

"Whoa, Knuckles! Chill." said Sonic.

He ignored what Sonic said. "Anyway, those flying pirate ships are up there!" He pointed in the sky. Sonic and Tails followed to where he was pointing. Sure enough, heading towards Angel Island, was two flying pirate ships.

"Whoa!" said Tails, amazed at how a pirate ship could fly in the air. "That's just plain impossible!"

"Hmph! Who knew Eggman would have a taste in pirate ships!" joked Sonic.

"Are you sure that Eggman is behind this?" asked Tails. He had a worried look on his face.

"No doubt about it." Sonic folded his arms. "This will be a piece of ca-"

"Wait, you guys, look!" Knuckles interrupted. "Look what's on the bow of that pirate ship!"

Sonic and Tails took a look at what Knuckles was talking about. On the bow of the bigger floating pirate ship, was something that looked like a huge turtle, looking at them.

"What is that?" asked Sonic. He looked at Tails, with a concerned look.

"I have no clue..." answered the frightened fox...

* * *

_On Bowser's Airship..._

"So...this is what Angel Island looks like from up close." Bowser commented to himself. He was standing near the bow of the ship. Kamek took over steering the airship.

"What an amazing sight, isn't it your Queasiness?" Kamek asked.

Bowser groaned. "You letting you soft side come out, Kamek..."

"Sorry..."

Bowser continued to gaze at Angel Island. He was amazed at how a huge piece of rock could float in the air.

"Hey, papa!" yelled Junior from his airship. "What are those red, blue and yellow things on that island?"

Bowser was confused. He checked to see if his son wasn't kidding. Then he saw it. Three animals of some sort were on the island. They were looking at his direction. Behind them,  
was a large, green emerald.

_The Master Emerald!_ he thought,

"Okay everybody!" Bowser shouted to his crew on board. "Get into positions!"

Bowser's crew wasted no time. Koopa Troopas were loading the cannons with Bullet Bills. They released the Goombas out of the barrels. The Hammer Bros. were shining up their hammers. Lakitus were loading up on Spinies. Bowser Jr. prepared his airship for attack.

"Alright." Bowser said. He gave Angel Island a devious look. "It's time to get this job done..."

.

.

_To be continued..._

_Bowser has finally arrived to Angel Island, but has no clue that Sonic and his friends are there, ready to face the tyrant and his army. What will happen next? Tune in to find out!_


	3. Fight for the Master Emerald!

_**Chapter 3: Fight For The Master Emerald!**_

The hedgehog and the Koopa King were looking into each others eyes. They never looked away. It felt like they were in a staring contest, each determined to be the victor. Sonic and his friends, Tails and Knuckles, were on Angel Island, standing at the top of the altar of the Master Emerald. Bowser and his minions were afloat in their airships, just a few meters away from the floating island and the altar itself. The two seperate groups had different objectives with the Master Emerald. One needed to protect it, while the other wanted to steal it.

There was a long silence between the two groups. Finally, one of them spoke.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Sonic. He was still giving eye contact to the Koopa tyrant.

"Hmph!" Bowser looked away from the hedgehogs stare, but quickly looked back. "What's more important is, what are you doing here?"

"Hey! I asked you first!" responded Sonic.

"Fine! hollered Bowser. "If you must know, I'll tell you. But I have a feeling you won't like it!"

Tails gave a huge gulp. Knuckles wanted to know. He knew that the Koopa King was here for the Master Emerald.

"Alright, listen..." Bowser said. "...whatever your name's are"

"It's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic interrupted. He smiled to himself.

"Yeah, Mr. Hedgehog, WE DON'T CARE!!" replied Bowser Jr. He was sitting on his own airship, which hovered beside Bowser's airship.

Knuckles gave Junior a quick look. "Nice kid you got there!"

Bowser groaned. "First, let me introduce myself. I am Bowser, King of the Koopas. Beside me is my trusty advisor, Kamek. And as you figured out already, that is my son, Bowser Jr." he pointed to Junior. "We're here for the Master Emerald. So I suggest you hand it to us right now if you don't want any trouble!"

"Grr..." Knuckles growled. "You'll never get it! You hear me! Never!"

"Knuckles, calm down!" Tails said. But Knuckles didn't listen.

"Look, Bowser! No matter what you do, you aren't getting the Master Emerald!" Knuckles screamed.

"Wow. Quite the temper, redhead." Bowser said. "What's your name?"

"My name?" Knuckles repeated. He was getting ticked off. Sonic and Tails could see it in his eyes. "I'm Knuckles the Echidna! Guardian of the Master Emerald!"

Bowser was a bit surprised. He didn't think that any human-being would be put in a job of guarding an ancient artifact. Although, he thought, Knuckles was an animal...

"So, you better keep your claws off the emerald or I'll have to turn you into a knuckle sandwich!" Knuckles added. He put his fist in the air.

"Hmph. I don't like your attitude, echidna." Bowser replied. Then he looked at Tails. "What's your name?"

The yellow fox himself was caught off guard, but introduced himself. "I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails"

"Funny name, since you've got two tails." Bowser said.

"Umm...thanks?" answered Tails.

"Don't think that's a compliment."

Tails felt himself sink a little on the inside.

"Come on, Bowser, give him some space" Sonic said. As always, Sonic would always back up Tails.

Sonic and Tails were like brothers. They cared about each other deeply. Especially Tails. He thought of Sonic as an idol. Tails used to live in the forest, all by himself. None of the animals would want to be his friend, because of his intelligence. Then, one day, he caught a glimpse of Sonic run by him. He was amazed at how fast he could run. So, out of the blue, Tails chased after him. Using his two tails as a propeller, he finally caught up to the hedgehog. Sonic, who was astonished at how someone could catch up to him, let Tails join him on his adventures. Soon after that day, the two friends were inseparable.

"Tough words to say, hedgehog!" said Bowser.

"Now, I wanna know something." Sonic asked. "Are you working for someone called Dr. Eggman?"

Bowser gave a confused look. Junior could only laughed at the name.

"Hahaha! Dr. Eggman? What kind of wacked name is that?" Junior asked. He kept laughing.

"I'm guessing they're not working for anyone." said Knuckles.

"Now, enough of this side talk!" Bowser announced." Hand over the Master Emerald now, or face the consequences!"

"I told you! You're not getting the Master Emerald!" shouted Knuckles.

"Hmph. Then you leave me with no choice" Bowser pointed at them. "Attack, my Koopa Troop!"

Suddenly, a group of Koopa Troopas and Goombas jumped off Bowser's airship. They surrounded Sonic and his friends.

"Whoa! What the heck are these guys?" yelled Knuckles.

"They look like...some sort of turtle and mushroom people!" answered Sonic.

"Hey! That is a stereotype right there!" said one of the Goombas. "Just because we look like mushrooms doesn't mean we are mushrooms!"

Without warning, the Goomba charged at Sonic with full speed.

"Sonic! Look out!" warned Tails.

Sonic knew what he had to do. He instantly jumped in the air and did a Homing Attack on the Goomba. Once the attack connected, the Goomba was knocked back, fainted.

Sonic landed on the ground. "Now that was a piece of cake!" exclaimed Sonic.

Bowser wasn't surprised. "Come on my Koopa Troop! Use your full strength!"

Then, the fleet of Goombas and Koopa Troopas attacked the three friends all at once.

"Hmph! Let's get this over with." said Knuckles. He charged at the group of enemies and punched the nearest Koopa Troopa. It went flying off the island. The Koopa Troopas stared in shock.

"Basic Manuever Three!" shouted one of the Koopa Troopas. Suddenly, all the Koopa Troopas retreated into their shells.

"What's this? Already given up?" taunted Knuckles. But then, all the Koopa shells started to spin towards Knuckles.

"Umm, Knuckles, I better run if I were you!" shouted Tails.

"Good idea!" said Knuckles. The Koopa shells were getting closer. The only thing Knuckles could think of was to get away. They chased him into the forest. Tails was about to give chase, but Sonic stopped him.

"Knuckles can handle himself." Sonic assured. "We've got to deal with these mushroom guys." He pointed to the group of Goombas in front of him. All had an angry look on their face.

"Okay, my Goomba friends! Let's do our kind good!" hollered one of the Goombas. They all yelled their Goomba shout and charged at Sonic and Tails.

"Alright, Tails! Let's do this." Sonic said, rushing towards the stampede of Goombas. Tails followed right behind. As they both got close to the army of Goombas, Sonic jumped into the air and launched a Homing Attack. One by one, he attacked each Goomba. Tails followed right behind him, also doing a Homing Attack. In a matter of minutes, all the Goombas were laying on the ground, knocked out.

"Yay! We did it!" cheered Tails. He gave Sonic a high five.

"That was too easy!" said Sonic. He looked up at Bowser. The Koopa King had an impressed look.

"Come on! Time for Round Two!" Sonic taunted. He did a few quick leg stretches.

"Lakitus! Go forth and give them all you've got!" commanded Bowser. Less than a minute, Lakitus were surrounding Sonic and Tails. They were on floating clouds. Each had a supply of Spinies with them, ready to attack.

"These guys look like they aren't playing around!" said Tails.

"Don't worry! We can handle this!" comforted Sonic. He gave his fox friend a thumbs up. Tails nodded. Then they both got into battle positions.

"Attack!" yelled one of the Lakitus. Quickly, they all threw Spinies towards Sonic and Tails. They both dodged them successfully. Then, the Spinies on the ground started to charge towards them. One of them headbutted Tails. He fell to the ground.

"Ow! That's sharp!" screamed Tails. The Spiny hit him directly in the belly. He looked. There was a small bruise on him.

"Tails! Are you okay?" said Sonic. He rushed towards him.

"I'm fine, really." Tails replied. It didn't hurt him too bad. He tried standing up, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in him.

"Stay down!" instructed Sonic. "I'll handle these goons myself!" Tails did what he asked. He sat down on the patch of grass.

Sonic looked up. The Lakitus were laughing. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my friend!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh! And what are you gonna do?" teased one of the Lakitus. They all got ready to throw their Spinies, but before they could, Sonic fired up his Homing Attack. He attacked each Lakitu. They all fell off their clouds onto the ground, knocked out.

Sonic looked up at the Koopa King. He wasn't worried one bit. "Bravo! Excellent!" he congratulated. Sonic was confused. He folded his arms.

"Come on, Bowser! You've gotta have tougher minions than these guys!" Sonic said.

Bowser thought about something for a moment. Then he pointed at Sonic. "Alright, hedgehog! Time to face my greatest minion yet!" He looked at Kamek, who was at the wheel of the airship. Kamek nodded back at him. He took out his scepter and he magically teleported near Sonic.

"Time to fight me, hedgehog!" Kamek said.

Sonic was raised an eyebrow. "Just him?" He asked.

Suddenly, Kamek raised his scepter out in the air and pointed it at Sonic. In a split second, a fireball appeared in the air, hurdling towards Sonic. Just as it was about to hit him, he moved out of the way. The fireball crashed into the ground, leaving only a small patch of fire burning. Kamek, not too surprised of this, fire three more fireballs at the hedgehog, all which Sonic dodged without hesitation.

"Not bad, my blue friend." Kamek said. "Now try to dodge this!" He waved his scepter in the air. Suddenly, a copy of himself appeared beside him. Then another. Suddenly, a circle of Kameks surrounded Sonic. The blue hedgehog didn't know which one was the real one. Then, all the Kameks twirled there scepters in the air. Suddenly, a ball of blue fire appeared right in front of each Kamek. They swatted it towards Sonic. He tried to dodge them all, but it seemed liked the blue fireballs was homing on him. Each fireball hit him, one by one. Sonic fell to the ground. Tails could only stare in shock.

"Sonic! Get up!" yelled Tails. Sonic tried to, but he he didn't have the strength to. Kamek walked towards him, there was only one of him this time. The copies of him disappeared.

"Hehehe!" laughed Kamek. "Maybe next time, hedgehog!" Kamek walked past him. He was heading towards the Master Emerald. Sonic tried to stop him, but didn't have the energy to get up.

As Kamek was about to get the Master Emerald, he was interrupted by someone.

"RRAAUUGGHH!!!!" yelled Knuckles. He jumped behind from the Master Emerald, trying to land a punch on Kamek, but he missed, instead, punching the ground, making a huge crack around him.

"Missed me, Echidna!" teased Kamek. Suddenly, he waved his scepter in the air. Knuckles felt a tingle in his body, then he felt it, he couldn't move.

"What, I can't move!" Knuckles screamed. He tried all his might, but it didn't work.

"Don't worry, the effect will wear off." Kamek assured. "Just enough time to take the Master Emerald with us!"

"No! You don't wanna do that!" Knuckles warned. "I'm serious!"

Kamek ignored what he was saying. He called Junior to bring his airship near the altar. Using his scepter, he used his magic abilites to float the Master Emerald onto Juniors airship. All Sonic and his friends could do was watch.

"What a beaut!" Junior said. He wiped the Master Emerald with a small towel.

All hope seemed lost for Sonic and his friends. Knuckles couldn't move, Tails and Sonic were badly injured. But then...

BOOM!

They heard a large explosion in the distance.

"What was that?" asked Bowser.

"Was that an earthquake?" asked Junior.

"It's about the Master Emerald!" Knuckles shouted. "If the Master Emerald is taken out if it's shrine, Angel Island will fall to Earth!"

"What?" shouted Kamek, surprised. He looked at Junior, then to Bowser.

"It didn't say in the book!" Bowser said.

Suddenly, the island started to shake.

"Come on! We've gotta get outta here!" screamed Junior. Kamek floated onto Junior's airship.

"Hmph! I guess this is goodbye, hedgehog!" Bowser said.

He looked up at Bowser. ".....your not going anywhere!" shouted Sonic. Suddenly, he found the energy to get on his feet. He ran towards Bowser's airship. He jumped into the air and did a Homing Attack on Bowser. He hit the Koopa King directly on the head. He fell onto his shell. During the impact, a book fell out of his shell. Sonic picked it up. he read the title.

_"Legend of the Seven Chaos Emeralds"_

Sonic realized. Bowser wasn't here for only the Master Emerald. He was here for the Chaos Emeralds too.

"Are you here to steal the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic demanded.

Bowser gave a deep laugh. "How'd you find out?"

Sonic showed the book to Bowser.

"Oh..." Bowser said, surprised that the book fell out of his shell. "Yes, hedgehog, we're here to steal both the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds." Suddenly, Kamek appeared beside him.

"Bowser, I just got news that the Koopalings have obtained all seven of the Chaos Emeralds!" Kamek informed.

Bowser gave Sonic an evil grin. Sonic was shocked. He didn't think any other villian, other than Eggman, would be able to obtain all seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Bwahahah!" laughed Bowser. He got to his feet. "I am planning to use the power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald to take over the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Sonic was confused. "The Mushroom Kingdom?"

Angel Island started to shake more violently.

"Yes. That is where I'm from. Soon after I take over the Mushroom Kingdom, I'll take over the whole galaxy! Everyone will be bowing down to me!"

Sonic was in horror. Not only was Eggman who wanted to conquer the world, Bowser wanted to take over the entire universe.

"And finally, I'll stop that mustachioed plumber and his brother!" added Bowser.

"You'll never get away with this!" Sonic screamed. He was about to do another Homing Attack when Kamek spoke.

"You can fight us hedgehog, but what about your friends on the island?"

Sonic completley forgot about Tails and Knuckles, who were helpless on the island.

Sonic knew what he had to do. He jumped off the airship and onto the island, carrying the book with him.

"Sayonara, Sonic!" shouted Bowser from above. His army left on the airships, along with the Master Emerald.

Angel Island started to descend slowly.

Sonic rushed towards Tails. "Can you walk?"

Tails nodded. He stood up, holding his belly. They rushed towards Knuckles. He still couldn't move.

"You guys gotta get out of here!" yelled Knuckles. "I'll be okay!"

"No!" said Sonic. "We can't leave you!"

Sonic and Tails carried Knuckles to the Tornado, which was beside the altar of the Master Emeralrd.

Angel Island was close to crashing into the ocean.

Tails started the engine of the plane. Knuckles was sitting behind him, in the passenger seat. Sonic, as usual, was on the wing of the plane.

"Go Tails!" yelled Sonic.

The Tornado was off the ground. Just as it was a few feet away from Angel Island, the island crashed into the ocean. A huge wave followed them.

"Tails! Behind you!" Sonic yelled.

Tails saw the huge wall of water behind them. He pulled the Tornado up, barely missing the wave that followed them. The group looked at Angel Island, which floated in the body of water.

"I can't believe this happened again!" argued Knuckles. "We've got to chase those turtle troops down!"

"We can't chase them if we're in bad shape Knuckles!" said Tails.

"He's right." said Sonic. "We need to take a short rest. And besides. I know what Bowser's up to."

Tails and Knuckles were surprised. "You do?" they both asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you on the way back to Tail's Workshop" promised Sonic.

The trio headed back to Empire City, while Sonic told about Bowser's plans...

.

.

_To be continued..._

_Bowser has finally obtained the Master Emerald, including the Seven Chaos Emeralds. What will Sonic and his friends plan to do now? Stayed tuned!_


	4. Sonic Prepares for the Mushroom Kingdom!

_**Chapter 4: Sonic Prepares for the Mushroom Kingdom**_

_Somewhere in Empire City..._

"So, that's what Bowser is up to! I'm gonna make him taste my fist when I see him again!" muttered Knuckles.

Sonic and his friends were in Tails' workshop, in Empire City. It was also his new home. His house was located near the had gotten back from a rough fight between Bowser and his army.

"He said he was from the Mushroom Kingdom, right?" asked Tails. He was in the kitchen, making some coffee for them.

"Yeah! It's a pretty weird name to call a kingdom." answered Sonic. He and Knuckles were sitting in the living room, watching some television. Knuckles had regained his ability to move when they entered Empire City.

"Man, it feels good to move!" said Knuckles, stretching out his arms. "That wizard guy never gave me a chance to knock him out!"

"Don't worry, Knuckles!" comforted Sonic. "You'll get another shot at it." he patted his echidna friend on the back.

"So, Sonic. Are we really gonna head into the Mushroom Kingdom?" asked Tails, carrying their coffee on a blue tray. He set it on the living room table.

"There's no choice. Who knows what Bowser might do with all seven Chaos Emeralds." Sonic sipped his coffee.

"And the Master Emerald." Knuckles added. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" called Tails. He put his coffee on the table and walked to the door way. He opened it. "Uhh...Sonic? I think it's for you..."

"Me?"

"SO----NIC!!" yelled the visitor. It was none other than Amy. She barged into the house, pushing Tails out of the way. "YOU FORGOT OUR DATE!" she screamed.

"Amy!?" Sonic jumped out of his seat. "Look, I'm really sorry, Knuckles called for an emergen-"

"Enough, Sonic!" Amy interrupted. She raised her hand. "You promised me a date and you blew it off for something else!"

"Amy, please understa-"

"No! This is it, Sonic the Hedgehog If you really cared about our date, you would've waited for me and not decided to go on an adventure." she pulled out her Piko-Piko Hammer. "You know, sometimes, I just wish I'd never met you!"

Sonic felt like his heart was pierced with a spear. "Amy..."

BONK!

* * *

"Urgghhhh..." Sonic muttered. He felt his head. It hurt a little. He was lying on the floor. "What happened?"

"You got knocked out by Amy's hammer." explained Tails. He helped Sonic up.

"Where is she? I gotta apologize!"

"She left, crying." responded Knuckles. "Boy, Sonic! You really screwed up with her. You know how easily she gets disappointed."

"Yeah..." Sonic sighed. "But I can't believe what she said to me..."

"Oh, right. The, 'I wish I never met you!' statement." said Tails. "That really surprised us."

Knuckles patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, she get around it. You gotta give her time."

"But what if she doesn't..." said Sonic. He looked at the ground. There was a long silence in the room.

"Well, come one! We need to get to the Mushroom Kingdom!" exclaimed Tails. "You can't apologize to her if the world is dominated by a humongous turtle!"

"...yeah. We should get going." Sonic cheered up. "So, how are we gonna get there?"

"Don't worry! I invented a machine that can teleport us anywhere in the whole entire universe!" explained Tails. "It's in my workshop!" He went outside.

"Cool! Come on, let's go!" said Knuckles. He went outside too, with Sonic right behind him.

* * *

They went into the garage. Tails pushed a button on a wall, which was behind an old bookshelf. Suddenly, the floor shook under them. An elevater appeared in the middle of the garage. The trio went in. The elevator went down. It was two minutes until a bell was heard. The elevator opened. The first thing they saw was a big room, full of gadgets and gizmos in there. So many inventions were hanging on the walls. Jetpacks, power-ups, weapons. Sonic and Knuckles were amazed. The Tornado I and Tornado II were parked in the workshop. At the end of the room, was a big machine.

"There it is! The Teleporter-tionator 1000!" Tails pointed to the machine. It was as big as an elephant! It had a doorway in it, that opened automatically whenever someone went near it. Inside the machine, were lights that flashed in all different colors.

"We'll use this baby to get to the Mushroom Kingdom!" said Tails.

Knuckles chuckled. "Did you just say, 'baby'?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"Never mind."

"So, how does this thing work?" asked Sonic, staring at the machine.

"Well, you see this screen here on the machine? It shows us the place it will teleport us to." explained Tails. "We can type any location we want and it'll seach for a destination.  
It'll show us some results on the screen. We pick the specific destination we want to go. After that, we go into the machine, press the red button in the machine and 'Poof!' we're there!"

"Wow! For once I could understand your techno babble!" assured Knuckles. "I think..."

"Oh! I could tell you how I made it to work! You see I-"

Knuckles stopped him. "I'm already getting a headache."

"Nice invention, Tails!" commented Sonic. "But how would we get back to our world then?"

"It's simple" said Tails. He took out a remote-control that was on the machine. It had one big red button on it. "Once we're in the world we wanted to go to, and we needed to go back, all we do is press this button! A portal will appear and we just jump into it, taking us back home!"

"Oh, so going to the world takes some massive preparations, but going back home just takes one simple push of a button!" complained Knuckles.

"Apparantly!" answered Tails.

He slapped himself on the face. "Technology is so complicated..."

Sonic clapped his hands together. "Alright guys, let's get ready! We leave in a couple of hours. Knuckles, prepare food and drinks. Tails, call anyone who might be interested in helping us out!"

"Call? Why?" asked Tails.

Sonic grinned. He crossed his arms. "This is gonna be a tough job! Not even the three of us could do it by ourselves! We're gonna need all the help we can get!"

"Alright, Sonic!" Tails gave him a thumbs up. He gave one back.

"Oh, so you give me the boring job!" whined Knuckles. He started walking to the elevator. "So much for being a friend!"

"Don't worry about him." said Sonic "Now, you should start calling people. If they're interested, tell them to come to the workshop."

"What are you gonna do, Sonic?" asked Tails.

"I need to apologize to someone..."

* * *

_Amy's House..._

"No, Sonic! I won't forgive you!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sonic was at Amy's house. The two were at the doorway. "Look, Amy. You have every right to be mad at me." said Sonic. "I was stupid, wrong, selfish. But I just want you to know, I really care about you."

Amy didn't answer. Sonic stared deeply into her eyes. Unexpectedly, she hugged him. "Oh, Sonic! What was I thinking!"

"Hey! Whoa-"

THUMP!

The two landed on the grass. Amy still embraced Sonic. She was on top, he was on the bottom. "I'm sorry for what I've said to you, Sonic!" Amy apologized. "Will you forgive me?"

Sonic thought for a moment. He was surprised for Amy's action. "No. As I said before, you had every right to be angry." He looked at Amy. "I just want you to forgive me."

"Alright, I forgive you." she said, in her sweet, gentle voice. Sonic smiled. He was happy everything was now okay between the both of them.

They both looked at each other for a long time. Then, Sonic's back started to hurt. "Umm, Amy? Do you think you could get off me now?"

Amy smiled. "Sure." She got off Sonic and stood up, then helped Sonic get back to his feet.

"Look, Amy. There's something else I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Sonic told Amy what had happened in the last couple of hours. He explained how Bowser and his army stole the Master Emerald from Angel Island and how him, Tails and Knuckles tried to defend it. He also told her that Bowser obtained all the Chaos Emeralds and plans to use them to rule the whole universe.

"So me, Tails and Knuckles thought that we needed to get the emeralds back from him in the Mushroom Kingdom." finished Sonic. It was tiring for him to explain stuff to people.

"I wanna come." said Amy. Sonic was surprised.

"But, Amy! You can't go! It's too dangerous!"

"I know, but you've save the world, and me, so many times without expecting anything in return. I want to help, Sonic. It's the least I could do!"

Sonic thought for a moment. He looked at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, then smiled.

He smiled back.

"Okay then! You're in!"

"Thanks, Sonic." she hugged him.

"Amy..." Sonic said. He usually didn't like getting hugs, but at this moment, he actually enjoyed it. "We should get back to Tails workshop."

She let go of Sonic. "Carry me?" asked Amy.

"Sure."

* * *

_Tails' Workshop..._

"Alright everyone! Listen up!" announced Knuckles.

Everybody put their attention on Knuckles. They were the people called by Tails who wanted to help retrieve back all the stolen emeralds from Bowser.

Shadow was there. Tails had called him when he was home, asleep. He came right away when he heard that all the emeralds were stolen. Rouge was there too. She thought they could use her help. Her spying skills would come in handy. Silver was there. Blaze came with him. Tails called them, thinking that their telekenisis and pyrokinetic abilities would be helpful on their journey.

"Okay everyone listen up! I've got an important announcement!" hollered the red echidna.

"Since when do you have important announcements?" asked Shadow.

"Since right now!" responded Knuckles. "Anyway, I have something important to say. I ran out of tuna for the sandwiches, so I bought ham and cheese instead!"

"Good! I hate tuna..." muttered Shadow.

"Come on, Shadow! Be nice to him." said Rouge.

"So, who's the one who stole the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Blaze.

"Some guy called 'Bowser'!" Knuckles answered. "He says he's from the Mushroom Kingdom. He rules this army called the Koopa Troop."

"What is that? Italian?" joked Silver. As an answer, he got elbowed in the chest by Blaze.

"Silver, this is serious." said Blaze.

"Sorry..."

"Hey, guys! How long do you think Sonic will be back?" asked Tails. He was preparing the machine.

"Hmph! So much for being the fastest thing alive!" complained Shadow. Then, the elevator opened. Sonic walked out, with Amy right behind him.

"Sonic! You're back!" shouted Tails. He saw Amy with him. "Hey! You apologized to her!"

"Apologized? For what?" asked Silver.

"Ehh, they got into a fight earlier." answered Knuckles, eating one of his ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Don't worry, guys! Amy and I pulled stuff together." said Sonic.

"You two love birds are finally back together! Big deal!" Shadow said.

Sonic walked towards him and gave him a look.

Shadow looked back.

Everyone was silent.

Sonic closed his eyes for a moment, then quickly opened them again. "Is everyone ready for the trip?" asked Sonic.

"I bought the food and some water!" said Knuckles. He was carrying a huge backpack on his back.

"I bought some snicker doodles!" added Silver. Blaze let out a small laugh.

"I bought my gun!" said Shadow, holding up a large handgun in the air.

"Shadow! We're not gonna kill the turtle! We're on a mission to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds!" reminded Sonic, taking the handgun out of his hand.

"Fine! But I can't unleash my full potential without something to shoot with." argued Shadow.

"Don't worry, Shadow! Here, you can have this!" Tails handed a small raygun to Shadow. "It's something I made in my spare time. It shoots out an electric jolt that can temporarily stun enemies!"

"You had me there at 'shoot'!" exclaimed Shadow, putting the raygun in his pocket. "Alright, Tails! Start up the machine!" commanded Sonic. Tails nodded and input the location, "Mushroom Kingdom".

"Sonic, look!" Tails said, pointing to the screen. Several results showed up.

"Mushroom Kingdom: Toad Town"

"Mushroom Kingdom: Moonview Highway"

"Mushroom Kingdom" Princess Peach's Castle"

"Try the third option!" said Sonic. "That may be Bowser's location."

Tails did as he was told. He chose the third option. "Mushroom Kingdom: Princess Peach's Castle". The machine made a few technologic sounds and made a ding noise.

"It's ready!" exclaimed Tails.

"Alright! Everyone get in the machine!" announced Sonic. Everyone walked into the machine, feeling reluctant about it. The machine door closed behind them.

"This better not get us killed, Sonic!" complained Shadow.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine! Right Tails?"

"Absolutely!" answered Tails. "Atleast I think..."

"What was that last part?" asked Shadow.

"Nothing!"

The machine started to make more technological sounds.

"Ugh! This machine is driving me crazy!" said Knuckles.

The lights insde the machine flashed a bunch of colors.

"I think it's working!" exclaimed Tails.

"You think?" worried Knuckles.

"Oh come on, Knuckles! Tails knows what he's doing!" comforted Amy.

Suddenly, all the lights started flashing red. A voice started repeating in a robotic voice, "DANGER! DANGER!"

"What's happening! What's going on!" shouted Silver.

"Tails! Do something!" told Sonic. He looked at his fox friend.

"I can't! Once the machine starts, it can't be stopped until it's done teleporting us!" explained Tails.

The machine started to shake uncontrollably.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna dire, we're gonna DIE!" repeated Knuckles. He was sitting down, rocking back and forth.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" scolded Shadow.

"It wasn't such a bad idea when I called you on the phone!" complained Tails. Shadow ignored him.

Steam started to shoot out of the machine. Everyone was panicking. Silver, Blaze and Rouge were banging on the machine door, hoping it would open. Knuckles was still in fetal position. Amy was holding on to Sonic. Tails tried pressing the button on his remote. Shaadow stood there doing nothing.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light engulfed the machine. Everyone screamed...

.

.

_To be continued..._

_Uh oh! Something terrible has gone wrong with Tails machine! What'll happen to Sonic and his friends? Stay tuned!_


	5. Princess Peach's New Years Eve Party!

_**Chapter 5: Princess Peach's New Years Eve Party!**_

_Mario Bros. House..._

"Luigi! Are you ready?" Mario shouted. He was waiting near the doorway, spiffed up in his tuxedo. He didn't wear his hat.

"Coming, Mario!" Luigi shouted, heading downstairs. He was also in his tuxedo. "How do I look?" he straightened his bow tie.

"Marvelous! Just like your brother! Now come on, let's-a go!"

The Mario Bros. walked out of there house. It was dark outside. Snow was on the ground, but it wasn't too deep. It was surprisingly warm outside. They headed to Princess Peach's Castle.

"Oh yeah, bro! It's almost a New Year!" Luigi exclaimed. "I can't wait to see what the Princess has in store for the party."

"You bet!" Mario said. He looked at his watch. It was 5:48. "We've got 12 minutes to get there, Luigi."

"Okay. I'll race you there!" challenged Luigi.

Mario gave him a serious look. "Luigi, I don't want to get my tux ruined."

"Come on, it'll only be a short jog!" his brother started to run.

"Luigi, seriously, I don't want to get my tux all wrinkled!"

"Oh, look! The great Mario, putting down a simple challenge!" teased Luigi.

Mario rolled his eyes. "Alright, you asked for it!" He started to run.

"You're not gonna beat me this time!" Luigi sprinted towards the castle, with Mario right behind him....

* * *

_Bowser's Castle..._

"At last! I finally have the power to defeat the Mario Bros.!" roared Bowser.

Bowser Kamek, and his Koopalings were all in the airship room, on Bowser's main airship. The Master Emerald and the seven Chaos Emeralds layed in front of them.

"So, King Dad, what are we going to do with these jewels?" asked Ludwig.

"We're gonna power-up the airships with these babies!" said Larry.

"Are you sure that's possible?" asked Lemmy. They all looked at Iggy, who was thinking.

"Hmm...it's possible if I can install these emeralds into the power engine." explained Iggy.

"Alright, mechanical genius!" said Roy. "Do what you gotta do!" he walked up to Iggy and patted him on the shell, accidently making him fall on his chest.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Oh, sorry..."

"Iggy! Do what you can with the emeralds." demanded Bowser.

"Yes, King Dad!" answered Iggy. He picked up the Chaos Emeralds and jumped off the ship.

"Koopalings, get to your ships!" instructed Bowser.

"Yes, King Dad!" the Koopalings said. They hopped off to their respective airships.

"So, what is the plan, Your Gnarliness?" asked Kamek.

"Easy." Bowser explained. "Once Iggy finds out how to power up the ships with the emeralds, we'll immediately head for Mushroom Castle and crash that party!"

"And what if the Mario Bros. are there?"

"We'll obliterate them!" Bowser said. "No mercy!"

"Hmm, I like that idea!" Kamek exclaimed. "But, Your Quesiness, what shall the evil doctor do?"

After their confrontation with Sonic and his friends on Earth, Bowser and his army we're confronted by an evil scientist, who wore a black jumpsuit, a very detailed red shirt and large blue glasses. The scientist came upon their airships on a small hovercraft. He told the Koopa King that he was impressed by how he defeated the blue hedgehog, and said that he could help on whatever Bowser's plan was. Reluctant, Bowser let him join them on their journey back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Don't worry. He's promised me he'll build this unstoppable aircraft" Bowser explained. "He's in the lab right now."

"Excellent." Kamek exclaimed. "There will be no trouble for us conquering the universe!" He jumped on his broomstick and headed out the airship room

Bowser let out a deep laugh. "Once the Mario Bros. are gone, Peach will be mine!"

* * *

_Princess Peach's Castle..._

"Hey fellas! Glad you two could make it!"

Mario and Luigi were standing in front of the castle entrance. They were greeted by a red-spotted Toad, who stood guard.

"Hiya!" said Luigi. "So, how's the job as the Royal Guard?"

"Fantastic!" answered Red Toad. "And just call me Red."

"So, how is the rest of the Toad Brigade?" asked Mario.

The Toad Brigade is a group consisting of five Toads. Each wore a mushroom cap of a different color. Red, blue, green, yellow and purple. Each are named after the color they wear. They have helped Mario on numerous adventures, and because of this, they have grown some fame around the Mushroom Kingdom and now work as top-ranking Royal Guards to Princess Peach.

"The others are doing great!" said Red. "They're just patrolling around the castle, keeping guard, in case someone causes trouble. I mean, you remember what happened at the Christmas party?"

"Yeah, that was a wreck." said Luigi. "I hope this time Bowser won't cause another riot."

"Well, anyways, follow me." Red opened the door to the castle. The Mario Bros. walked in. The were in the castle foyer. The party was being held in the castle ballroom, which was the first door they saw. Red opened the ballroom door.

The room was packed full of party guests! People from all around the Mushroom Kingdom came to the party. Each and everyone of them were enjoying themselves. There was a food table, with various treats and beverages on it. There was also a music player, that was playing cheerful music. Tables with chairs were placed around the ballroom, where people could rest and chat with friends. At the other side of the room was a door that led outside into the castle grounds.

"Mario! Luigi!" someone said. Mario and Luigi looked around, wondering who was calling them.

Suddenly, Luigi was jumped on the back. He stumbled on the floor. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

The figure jumped off Luigi's back. He had a big green nose and orange shoes. He was wearing a matching red bowtie. "Sorry. I was so excited to see you guys again!"

"Wait, is that Yoshi?" Luigi asked, getting back on his feet.

"Yep! The one and only!"

Yoshi is a longtime and invaluable friend to the Mario Bros. He has helped them saved Princess Peach countless times. He is able to speak the human langauge, which is rare trait for a Yoshi.

"Mamamia! Yoshi! It's so good to see you again!" exclaimed Luigi. He gave his dinosaur friend a big hug.

"Wow Yoshi! Have you grown taller?" asked Mario.

"Yeah! Atleast I think I have." Yoshi scratched his head.

"Well, it's nice to see you again!" said Mario. He patted Yoshi on the back, giving him a smile.

"So how's the food?" asked Luigi.

"It's great!" answered Yoshi. He led them to the food table. "You should try the cake. It's the princess' best one yet!"

"Wow! Everything here looks delicious!" commented Mario. He took a plastic plate and grabbed himself a piece of cake. The cake was vanilla, with pink frosting.

"Aww, there's no spaghetti..." argued Luigi.

"Don't worry! There's some lasanga on the other end of the table." said Yoshi, who was munching on some gingerbread cookies.

"Oh! even better!" Luigi headed for the lasanga plate. He was about to grab a piece when suddenly...

"Ooof! Hey! Watch where your going!" complained Luigi. He'd accidently bumped into someone. He looked who it was.

It was Daisy. She is a good friend of Mario, BFF's with Peach, and apparently the crush of Luigi.

Luigi, embarrased, apoligized to Daisy. "Oh...um, sorry!"

"Oh, hi Luigi!" greeted Daisy. She was holding a plate that had an orange slice, a doughnut, and some churros on it. "Hey, you got invited to the party!"

"Y-yeah. O-of course!" stuttered Luigi. His face was turning a faint pink. He was always a little nervous when he talked to Daisy.

"Isn't this party awesome!" said Daisy. She looked around at everyone in the ballroom. "Peach sure knows how to make a slammin' celebration!"

"Well, it is going to be a New Year." commented Luigi.

"Yeah, but the princess always makes it more 'fun'." Daisy explained. "Oh, you should check out the rollar coaster outside! It's huge! I haven't tried it yet. Maybe you wanna come along with me?"

"On a rollar coaster?" said Luigi. He wasn't much of a fan of rollar coasters. "Uh, okay".

"Alright!" said Daisy. She put her plate of food on a table and grabbed his hand. They both headed for the door. "You can sit beside me. This is gonna be exciting!"

Luigi smiled. "I bet it will!"

* * *

"Hey! Yoshi! Stop snatching my food when I'm not looking!"

Mario and Yoshi were eating at a table. Mario had a piece of cake, an orange and a glass of hot chocolate. Yoshi had a bunch of gingerbread cookies on his plate, two pieces of pie and a jumbo glass of vanilla shake.

"Sorry! It's just that the food is so good!" Yoshi said. He gave the plumber a grin.

Mario had a serious look on his face. "You can get more food on the food table, Yoshi!"

"But I can't! One of the Toad Brigades said I had more than enough to eat!"

"Well you shouldn't have eaten alot." lectured Mario. He took a bite out of his cake.

Yoshi groaned. "So, did you see Princess Peach? She's wearing this most wonderful dress I've ever seen!"

Mario dropped his cake. "No I haven't. Was she looking for me"

"Yep! She asked me if I've seen you, but I said no."

"Well, where is she?"

"Outside in the courtyard. She's near the fountain with Toadsworth."

"Oh, thank you Yoshi!" Mario left the table and headed for the doorway outside.

"Wait! Can I have the rest of your food?" hollered Yoshi.

"Yeah!" responded Mario. He was halfway to the doorway.

Once he was in the courtyard, all he could do was stare in amazement. It was like an amusement park! There was a bunch of rides and festivities outside!. There was a huge ferris wheel, which was almost as big as the castle. A rollar coaster was located beside it. It ran all around the castle. He saw Luigi and Daisy in line. He waved to his brother. Luigi saw him and waved back.

There was various carnival-like games. One was a Test-Your-Strength mini-game. The player had to swing a hammer on a button, then they'd see how strong they were. Another game was when two people versed to see who could pump up a balloon the fastest.

Everyone in the courtyard was have the time of their lives!

In the middle of the courtyard, their was a big fountain. Princess Peach and Toadsworth were there, greeting guests.

The princess was wearing one of the most beautiful dress Mario had ever seen. It was had a much brighter pink colour to it. The sapphire gem on it was bigger and had a shine to it. Her dress sparkled in the moonlight. Mario straightened his tie and headed towards the princess.

"Hi, Princess Peach!" greeted Mario. He bowed, paying his respect to the princess.

"Hello, Mario." said Peach. She smiled. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I say, it wouldn't have been a party if the Mario Bros. weren't here!" spoke Toadsworth. "Might I ask, where is Luigi"

"Oh, he's at the ferris wheel ride." answered Mario. "Daisy is with him."

"Interesting..." responded Toadsworth.

"So, Mario." said Peach. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Of course." replied Mario. "This is the most grandest party you've ever held."

"Thank you." Peach smiled. Mario put a hand behind his head.

"Well, it'd be best if I leave you two alone." suggested Toadsworth. "I got to check to see if there's still some churros left! My those things are good!" He went inside the castle.

"Cool rides you have here." said Mario. "Did you actually try them yet?"

Peach sighed. "No, not yet. I've been greeting guests all night. I couldn't have time to enjoy myself."

Mario held his hand out. "Then may I ask if you could join me on these rides?"

Peach giggled. "I'd be glad to."

Mario and Peach had a blast on the rides. They enjoyed each and everyone one of them. When they tried the Test-Your-Strength, Peach surprisingly had a higher score than Mario. On the ferris wheel, they enjoyed the sight when they at the top. After they went on the rollar coaster, they went back to the fountain.

"Wow! That was fun!" said Peach. She and Mario were holding hands.

"Mamamia. It was, wasn't it?"

They both sat down on a bench.

"What is the time?" asked Peach. Mario looked at his watch. It was only 9:26.

"Lot's of time before the New Year!" said Mario.

Peach yawned. "Oh my, tonight was exciting. Maybe we should go back inside. It think it is getting cold."

Mario nodded. They stood up from the bench and headed back to the ballroom. But then...

"PRINCESS! PRINCESS!" yelled someone. It was Green, one of the Toads of the Toad Brigade. He was the green Toad. He came running out of the ballroom. "EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!"

"What is it?" asked Princess Peach. She tried to calm Green down.

"IT'S...IT'S..." Green stuttered.

"Tell us!" demanded Mario.

"BOWSER!!" Green yelled. He was now jumping up and down in fear.

"Where?" asked Mario.

Green pointed into the sky. Up there, was a huge airship, with 8 other airships following it. They were heading towards the castle.

"Oh no!" Peach gasped.

Mario didn't say a word. He knew, Bowser was coming, for revenge.

_Here we go_. he thought....

.

.

_To be continued_

_Uh oh! Looks like Bowser has finally come! Will Mario be able to stop him? Stay tuned for the epic battle!_


	6. Party Crashers! Koopa Family Takes Over!

**_ Chapter 6: Party Crashers! Koopa Family Takes Over!  
_**

_Princess Peach's Castle Courtyard..._

"Bwahaha! The Koopa King is here!" announced Bowser in a loud, booming voice.

Mario was not happy to see him. He was in the castle grounds of Peach's New Year's Eve Party. The guests were running around, screaming in terror. The princess was behind him. Green, the green Toad of the Toad Brigade, was also behind him, cowering in fear.

Bowser had arrived on his airship, with 8 smaller airships following it. He had come to the party to do one thing only: to defeat the Mario Bros.!

"So, how's my plumber friend?" said Bowser in a provoking voice.

Mario rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here, Bowser?"

"I just wanted to see how the party is going!" Bowser snorted.

Luigi ran out of the castle ballroom. "Mario! What happened?!" He looked up, seeing Bowser and his airships afloat in the sky. "AAGH! Not again!" He crouched behind his brother, scared.

"Haha! Looks like Green 'Stache is frightened!" howled Bowser. "Well you should be, cause I've got something even you Mario Bros. can't beat!"

Mario hesitated. He wondered if Bowser was being serious. He kept his eye on Bowser, not saying a word.

"Hmph! I'm guessing you are wondering what this 'secret weapon' I'm talking about." Bowser said. "Iggy!"

Suddenly, Iggy, jumped into view onto his own airship. "Yeah, King Dad?"

Bowser walked to the wheel of his airship. It had a panel beside it, with a bunch of flashing buttons on it. "Which button do I press?"

"The green button powers up the cannon." explained Iggy. "The lever with the red handle fires the Bullet Bills."

"Bwahaha! Thank you, Iggy!"

Mario was confused. Was Bowser planning to attack him...with a Bullet Bill?

"Alright, Mario, get ready!" warned Bowser. He pressed the green button. A large, steel door under the bow opened. A gigantic cannon popped out. It was huge!

Then, Bowser pulled the red lever.

BOOM!

The cannon shot out a humongous Bullet Bill! It was half the size of the castle. The Bullet Bill had a face with a huge grin on it, and bulging eyes!

Mario was surprised by the size of the Bullet Bill! Then he realized, it was heading right towards him and his friends. He quickly grabbed Princess Peach, Green and Luigi in his arms and jumped out of the way. The Bullet Bill crashed into the ground, barely missing them. It landed right next to the ferris wheel. It toppled down. Luckily, no one was on it.

The plumber landed near the ballroom entrance. Everybody in the courtyard was running back into the castle. He safely put his friends down. "Get inside!"

Green sprinted into the castle. Peach asked. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be okie-dokie!" Mario assured.

Peach nodded. She headed inside the castle. The doors closed behind her.

Bowser laughed. "You see that? That's the power of the Chaos Emeralds!" He pointed to the castle. "Koopalings! Secure the castle!"

The Koopalings jumped into view on their airships. "Yes, King Dad!" They steered their airships to the castle, landing on the roof.

Mario looked at Luigi, who was crouching on the ground with both hands on his head. "Luigi!" Mario shouted. Luigi looked up. "Come on! We need to handle Bowser!"

Luigi stood up. "Mario! What was that huge Bullet Bill?"

"I think it's a King Bill, Luigi!" Mario explained. "I've only seen one of those in my entire life! They are really big."

"Yeah, I can see that!" Luigi said. "But what are we going to do?"

Mario thought for a moment. He remembered something. He poked into his back pocket, then pulled out a small brown bag. He opened it. Inside were two Fire Flowers, one for him and one for his brother.

Luigi was astonished. "You sure are ready for anything!"

Mario smiled. He passed a Fire Flower to Luigi. He caught it. Suddenly, Luigi's tuxedo magically turned into green overalls and a white shirt. His cap appeared right on his head. It was white, with an orange "L" on it. He was now Fire Luigi.

"Alright! Let's-a go!" Luigi exclaimed.

Mario grabbed his Fire Flower. The same thing happened to him. His tux turned into red overalls and white shirt. His cap too, appeared on his head. It was also white, but his had an orange "M" on his cap. Mario was now Fire Mario.

"Hmph! You think you can defeat me by throwing fireballs at me?" Bowser taunted.

"Well, we can try!" joked Luigi. He threw a green fireball at Bowser's airship. When it was about to hit, a purple forcefield shielded around the airship. The fireball bounced of it. The forcefield quickly disappeared.

"What the-" said Luigi. He threw another fireball, more viciously. Again, the forcefield appeared, deflecting the fireball. It disappeared again.

Bowser laughed. "We could do this all day! You should know you can't beat the power of the Chaos Emeralds!"

"What are these Chaos Emeralds are you talking about?" Mario asked.

"Since you're gonna be obliterated by my awesome power, I might as well tell you!" Bowser walked up to the bow of his airship, so he could see the Mario Bros. more clearly. "The Chaos Emeralds are rare gems that have unlimited power in them! Anyone who has all seven of them will be invincible! I happen to have them powering up my ship!" He pointed his the cannon under the bow. "All my weapons are maximum charged, as you can see. They are impossible to destroy!"

"And, with a bit of tweaking, I found a way to make an invisible forcefield around the ship." Iggy explained. He was watching on the castle rooftop, along with his siblings. "Nothing can penitrate through it!"

"You guys better give up now!" said Larry Koopa.

Luigi gasped. "Oh boy! Mario! We can't handle that!"

Suddenly, Bowser shot another King Bill at them. Mario leaped out of the way, with Luigi on his side. The King Bill landed into the ground with a loud crash, inches away from the castle. It now blocked the back door to the ballroom.

"Mamamia!" screamed Luigi. "That was close!"

"Yeah! Go King Dad!" exclaimed Roy Koopa.

"Go get them, Papa!" shouted Jr.

"Mario! We are we gonna do?" asked Luigi. We can't beat him with our fireballs!"

"I guess we are going to have to take him on close range." Mario said.

Luigi hesitated. "You mean, on the airship?"

Mario nodded.

Luigi nodded back.

"Come on, Super Stupid Bros!" shouted Bowser. "Let's get this over with so I can take over the world!"

"You guys are so dead!" Lemmy Koopa shouted. He was balancing on his orange polka-dot ball on the castle rooftop. Wendy O' Koopa pushed him off.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?"

"Concentrate on the battle, rainbow head!" nagged Wendy. "Come on, King Dad, beat those Mario Bros. so I can be the new princess of the world!"

"She's such a drag queen..." sighed Jr.

"Well, she is the only girl in the family." Larry pointed out.

The Mario Bros. sprinted towards Bowser's airship. Bowser wasted no time firing another King Bill at them. Mario and Luigi successfully dodged it, only by a close call. The King Bill crashed into the rollar coaster ride, breaking the track into a million pieces. The Mario Bros. were closing in on the airship, until suddenly, a Bullet Bill hit Luigi.

"Waaah!" yelled Luigi. He fell on the ground, face first. Mario stopped and ran back to check on his brother.

"Haha! Bullseye!" exclaimed Ludwig Von Koopa. He fired a homing Bullet Bill on Luigi from his airship.

"Nice job, Ludwig!" commented Morton Koopa Jr. He jumped up and down, shaking the castle rooftop.

"Morton! Stop jumping!" complained Wendy.

"Luigi! Are you okay?" asked Mario. He was beside Luigi, who layed on his back.

"I'm fine, Mario." said Luigi. Suddenly, his clothes changed back into his normal blue overalls and green shirt. He had lost his Fire powers.

"Oh no! You're fire powers!" Mario said.

Luigi got to his feet. "Let's not worry about that right now!" He pointed to Bowser's airship. "Come on! We still need to take care of that tyrant!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Bowser growled.

"Can you walk, Luigi?" asked Mario.

"I'll try!" said Luigi. He took a step with his right foot. He cringed. "Yeow! Okay! This leg really hurts!"

Bowser grinned. "Haha! Try to dodge this" He pulled the red lever, firing another King Bill at them.

"Mario! Come on!" Luigi shouted.

Mario wasted no time. He picked up Luigi on his back and got out of the bullet's way. The bullet missed them, but buy only a few inches.

Bowser growled. "I'm not giving any mercy!" He pulled the lever again, shooting another King Bill at them.

Mario kept dodging every single King Bill Bowser shot at him, with Luigi on his back. He was getting exhausted. He knew he couldn't do this all day

Bowser kept shooting a barrage of King Bills at Mario. He wouldn't give up until his arch-enemy was down.

"OOF!"

Mario tripped, landing on his stomach. Luigi fell off his back, landing right beside him. "Mario" shouted Luigi. "You've got to get up!"

"Now! Time for you to die!" said Bowser. He pulled the red lever. The cannon shot another King Bill. Bowser was sure it was it was gonna hit the Mario Bros.

"Mario! We got to get out of the way!" pleaded Luigi. He shook his brother, who didn't move.

"Luigi! Listen! Get out of here yourself!" Mario said.

Mario was too tired from all the running he did. He knew this was it. He knew that Bowser had won.

"MARIO!!" screamed Luigi. "I'm not leaving you! Now let's go!" He grabbed on to Mario's leg and tried to crawl their way out of the King Bill's path. But he couldn't becuase of his broken leg.

The King Bill was nearing them.

"Yay! The Mario Bros. are finally done!" yelled Ludwig in joy.

Roy started to tear up. "I thought this would never happen!" He hugged Lemmy, who was next to him.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Sorry! I'm just so happy!"

"Shut up guys! I wanna hear them scream in pain!" shouted Jr.

The King Bill was closing in on them.

Mario just layed there. "Luigi! Please go!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" said Luigi. He crawled in front of his brother, facing the King Bill.

"Goodbye! Mario Bros.!" Bowser bellowed. He watched as the King Bill crashed into the ground.

BOOM!

The King Bill dug deep into the courtyard. Bowser couldn't believe it. He actually defeat the Mario Bros.!

Bowser gave a victorious laugh. "Bwahaha! I did it! I defeated the Mario Bros.!"

The Koopalings jumped up and down in excitement and joy.

"I can't believe it! King Dad beat the Mario Bros!" exclaimed Morton Jr.

"This is awesome!" yelled Larry.

"Hooray! I'm gonna be the new princess of the world!" shouted Wendy.

"Wait! What's that over there!" asked Roy. He pointed near the toppled ferris-wheel. Someone was on top of it.

Bowser looked. "No...it can't be!"

That "someone" was Yoshi. He was carrying two people on his back. It was Mario and Luigi.

"Grr! How could you! My plan was going all great until you decided to be the hero!" growled Bowser.

Yoshi jumped down from the fallen ferris-wheel. He layed Mario and Luigi on the ground. Both were still conscious.

"Urgh...Yoshi? What happened?" mumbled Mario. He stomach still ached from the fall.

"Are you kidding me!" miffed Yoshi. "I risked my life to save you guys!"

Luigi crawled on his knees, giving the green dinosaur a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Yoshi pushed him aside. "Here, the princess wanted me to give you these!" He poked through his saddle. He grabbed out two Propeller Mushrooms.

"Wait, Yoshi. Did the princess send you out to rescue us?" said Mario.

"Well, kind of." replied Yoshi. "She was really worried about you guys. I volunteered to help!"

"Thank you, Yoshi!" Mario exclaimed.

"Well, here you go!" Yoshi handed Mario and Luigi both Propeller Mushrooms. "She said these will help you for sure!"

When Mario and Luigi touched the Propeller Mushrooms, they instantly changed form.

Mario, who was still in Fire form, changed. His overalls and shirt were transformed into a red jumpsuit, with two white stripes going down the torso, up until the waist. A belt appeared near his waist. His hat turned into a helmet, with a propeller sticking out the top. A red "M" appeared on both sides of the helmet. The same thing happened to Luigi, only his jumpsuit and helmet was green, with a letter "L" on the sides of the cap.

They were now Propeller Mario and Propeller Luigi!

"Wow! This is great!" lilted Luigi. He took a step. "Ouch! My leg still hurts!"

"Oh here! Have some Yoshi Candy!" said Yoshi. He went through his saddle again, grabbing out a piece of candy wrapped in special Yoshi wrapper.

"Yoshi Candy?" questioned Luigi. He took the piece of candy.

"Oh! I remember those!" exclaimed Mario. "Those healed us from all injuries! And they're also really good!"

Luigi was reluctant. "Umm, okay I'll try!" He unwrapped the piece of candy and chewed on it. Suddenly, his right foot tingled. It no longer hurt.

"Wow! These things really work!"

BOOM!

Bowser fired a King Bill at them. It missed them.

"I'm going all out on you now!" growled Bowser. He fired another King Bill at them.

Wasting no time. Mario and Luigi spun into the air. Yoshi hid behind the ferris-wheel.

The King Bill crashed into the ground. The Mario Bros. landed on top of it.

"Haha! Can't get us now, Bowser!" Luigi taunted. He pointed at Bowser, with a funny face.

"Oh, come on! They can fly now?" screamed Roy. He clapped his hand on his face.

"Clever..." Jr. whispered to himself. "Hmph! Looks like Papa might need some help!" He put on his bib and headed to his airship. He started the engine and was flying his airship in time. He prepared his cannon and fired a Bullet Bill at the Mario Bros.

"Mario! Look out!" warned Luigi. He pointed at the Bullet Bill. In a moment, the Mario Bros. both flew into the air, evading the Bullet Bill.

"Missed!" thundered Jr.

The Mario Bros. slowly hovered down to the ground. Bowser fired another King Bill at them.

"Luigi! Quick! Tornado Spin!" shouted Mario. He quickly spun down, with Luigi following. The King Bill missed.

They were getting closer to the airship. Bowser was getting mad.

"Grr! That's it! I'm firing the laser!"

Iggy heard what his father said. "King Dad! Don't! We haven't tested the laser!"

Bowser didn't listen. He pressed the laser button, which was beside the lever. Suddenly, a bright blue light shined in the cannon. Mario and Luigi had to shield there eyes. Yoshi ducked under the ferris-wheel.

A large screeching sound was heard. Then...

PZCHOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

A gigantic laser was shot from the cannon. It shot towards the sky, not hitting anything.

"Whoa! That thing is bright!" screamed Lemmy.

"Luckily I have my glasses!" commented Roy.

"Shut up!" shouted Larry.

The laser stopped shooting.

Bowser was astonished. "Wow..."

Luigi was wide eyed. "Mammamia!

"I could do that..." said Roy.

Bowser laughed. "This will surely finish you Cowardly Bros. off!" He aimed the cannon at Mario and Luigi.

"Yo bro! We gotta get out of the way!" Luigi shouted. Mario nodded.

"Don't think you'll get away from me!" Bowser roared. "You guys won't be fast enough to dodge this laser!"  
_  
__He's right!_ Mario thought. He knew he and Luigi couldn't dodge in time.

Just then, Yoshi jumped in front of them. "You guys! Get on my back!"

"Yoshi! What are you doing?" demanded Mario.

"You guys! Trust me!" insisted Yoshi. "I can run fast enough for us to evade the laser!"

Mario and Luigi had no choice but to jump on Yoshi. The dinosaur sped off through the courtyard, away from the airship.

Bowser aimed at the trio. "Say your prayers!" He charged the cannon. It made a screech sound.

"Hey! We might actually make it!" said Luigi.

THUD!

"Ow!" yelped Yoshi. He ran straight into the wall surrounding the courtyard. The Mario Bros. fell off him.

"Yoshi! Are you okay?" asked Mario, getting up.

Yoshi layed on the ground, unconscious.

"Great! We're doomed Mario! Do you hear me? Doomed!" cried Luigi. He went up to his green friend, trying to shake him awake.

_This is it!_ Bowser thought. _I can finally check the Mario Bros. off my list!_

"Come on Yoshi! Please! Wake up!" pleaded Luigi. He tried shaking Yoshi awake, slapping him, even putting a few gingerbread cookies in front of his nose, hoping he'd react to the scent, but nothing worked.

Just as the cannon was about to fire, a bright green light shined in the starry sky.

Mario looked up. _What could that be?_

"Ooh! Pretty lights!" sang out Morton. Wendy slapped him in the face.

"What the heck is that?" asked Larry.

"Is this the end of the world?" Lemmy said.

"No, it can't be!" complained Roy. "Ludwig, what is it?"

"I've never seen anything like this before!" commented Ludwig. He was truly astonished.

The green light got bigger and brighter.

_Hmph! I ain't letting a light show stop me from destroying the Mario Bros.!_ Bowser thought. He kept his eye on Mario, Luigi and Yoshi.

All hope seemed lost for the Mario Bros. But then, right before the cannon was about to fire, something extraordinary happened.

A blue comet shot out of the green light. The light disappeared. The blue comet was heading towards Bowser's airship.

Bowser looked up. "What the-"

The blue comet shot through Bowser's airship. It crashed in the courtyard, creating a big crater.

Bowser's airship started to shake uncontrollably.

"What's happening!?" screamed Bowser. He let go of the wheel, trying to balance himself from the teetering airship. Then...

KABOOM!

A huge explosion emitted from the airship. It sent Bowser flying off into the sky.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed.

"King Dad!" shouted the Koopalings.

"He's heading right back to our castle!" Iggy pointed out.

The Koopalings got back into their airships. They got ready and flew in the direction to their castle.

Luigi was shocked to see what just happened. "Okay, that was ironic..."

"It was a miracle, Luigi!" Mario said. He took off his propeller helmet, wiping away the sweat.

"Urrrgghh..." moaned Yoshi. He sat up against the courtyard wall, rubbing his head. "W-what just happened?"

Luigi put his hand on Yoshi's shoulder. "We're alive!"

"Yeah, I can see that! But what just happened?" preached Yoshi.

"I'll tell you everything later!" said Luigi. "But right now, we should get back inside the castle!"

Mario looked around. The courtyard was a huge mess! King Bills were everywhere, the rides were destroyed. He didn't care. He was relieved that he, his brother and his best friend were okay.

Then he remembered. _The comet..._

Mario ran towards were the comet landed. It was near the ballroom entrance. Peach came out, with Green right behind her. "Mario! You're okay!"

She went around the crater and hugged her hero. Mario hugged her back. "I'm glad were still alive."

Luigi came towards them, holding Yoshi beside him, who was limping.

"Are you guys alright?" Green asked.

"We're fine." Luigi assured.

"Fine?" Yoshi blurted out. "My leg hurts!"

"Don't worry, I'll get some ice!" Green headed back inside the castle. "Hey! Get the green dinosaur an ice pack!"

Daisy came out of the ballroom. "Luigi!"

Luigi looked. "Daisy!"

Daisy ran to Luigi, giving him a hug. Luigi hugged back. "I knew you could do it!"

"Well, yeah! I am a _Mario Bro._!" He gave his brother a wink. Mario smiled.

Mario looked down at the crater, trying to catch a glimpse of the comet.

It wasn't what he expected....

In the crater, was not a comet. Instead, it looked like an animal. It had triangle-like ears, quills on the back, a tail and a short black nose. It's fur was a cobalt blue colour, and it's visible skin was peach. It wore gloves and red shoes with a white buckle. Mario had no idea what the animal was.

_What is that thing?_ he thought...

.

.

_To be continued..._

_An amazing battle! But now, something, or someone, has unexpectedly come to the Mushroom Kingdom! What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned!_


End file.
